1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular construction assembly. More specifically, it relates to a modular construction assembly that is particularly well adapted to be used as an educational toy. Even more specifically, it relates to a modular assembly where the connection hub consists of three interengageable pieces: a generally ring shaped central piece and two semi-hemispherical lobes. The three pieces have, on their outer surfaces, rounded protruding members adapted to fit inside hollow tubes, holding them firmly in place to create geometric shapes, models, or on a larger scale, temporary structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desire to create pleasing shapes is one of the first impulses that humans develop as they grow. Nurseries and schools from antiquity have had, as part of their equipment, objects on hand to allow and encourage this impulse. Building blocks and the like are a well known and familiar device from almost everyone's childhood. Popsicle sticks and glue are another memory that most adults who have grown up in the Western Hemisphere or Europe will have in common. As children get older, the abstract or geometrical objects they envisage become more complex. This can require models that not only allow for the realization of these abstract entities, but additionally these models can impose a spatial hierarchy of some sort by a set relation between angles and distances in the interengaging pieces to encourage the recognition of patterns in three-dimensional space and an appreciation for planning. A number of inventions direct themselves at this educational challenge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,113,371 issued on Oct. 13, 1914 to Charles H. Pajeau, there is disclosed an improvement in toy construction. There are shown disks with sockets spaced about their peripheries that engage with rods to form structures. The rods have slits cut into their extreme ends to allow for a secure fit in the disk sockets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,628 issued on Jun. 9, 1981 to John V. Barlow we see a geometric construction toy apparatus. In this invention there are a number of substantially spherical connector members that have, arranged about their central point, a plurality of radial sockets or protrusions spaced in a predetermined pattern and referred to as "first order, second order, third order, and fourth order" depending on the configuration desired. This allows for the construction of various geometric shapes when connecting members are affixed between the connectors.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,131 issued on Oct. 20, 1987 to Paul R. Hildebrandt et al. In this patent we see a group of nodes in the shape of rhombicosidodecahedrons. The elements that make up the surface of the nodes have radially and inwardly converging openings. These openings are shape coded and are adapted to receive likewise shape coded struts, thus allowing for the construction of various geometrical objects.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,191 issued on Nov. 29, 1988 to Hiroshi Shima. In this document there are disclosed elements for constructing a three-dimensional structure. There are various joints disclosed. Of particular interest are the full circled and semi-circled joints denoted, respectively, 1 and 2. The full circled joint has an annular core and six arms spaced radially about it. The annular core has a pair of opposing angular notches that allow two full circle joints to be mounted in a cruciform configuration, shown in FIG. 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,105 issued on Sep. 17, 1991 to Joel I. Glickman shows a connecting element for a construction toy where connections are provided in two planes, the planes being at right angles to one another.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,486 issued on Aug. 11, 1992, also to Joel I. Glickman, shows a hub connector for tubes in a toy construction set. The connector elements disclosed have hub cylinders surrounded by a flange wall that, in the preferred embodiment, is octagonal in shape. Both the cylinder and the wall are integrally connected by a flat thin web. Each of the faces of the octagonal body formed by the cylinder, web, and wall further integrally mounts a radially extending mounting lug that is adapted to be received internally by tubular structural elements.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.